Because Ive Changed
by ThreeDayzGracex3
Summary: what happens when hot meets not? fashion guru sango, & lecherous miroku help, but what happens when a series of tragedies brings inu & kag down to their childhood companionship? WILL inu & kag fess up? Inu.Kag - Mir.San
1. What If?

Disclaimer: nope , im not ramiko ... sigh ... poor me

yup yup yup, read away, read away, read away

starts typing-, then takes sip of soda ..."hmm? ... why are you reading this, go to the story!"

* * *

chapter 1 

**what if?**

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes letting the cool autumn breeze take her away from thoughts of a certian hanyou...

_"why do I like him, hes so mean to me..."_as the young miko looked to the ground with a confused expression on her face, "_Inuyasha"_ she thought to herself once more.

Kagome Higurashi didn't seem from her appearance to be the prittiest girl in school. If she wore contacts to show her big brown chocolatey eyes and changed from baggy shirt and jeans to a style to show off her awsome hourglass shaped body ... she would be the prittiest.

Sango, a pretty, smart. popular, and probably the nicest cheerleader you'll ever meet ... was her best friend, and everything Kagome wanted to be ...(no offense to cheerleaders XD) But Sango didn't know that little secret of hers. Sango really didn't care that Kagome was a 'geeky tomboy like everyone thought of her to be, besides kagome is her life-long friend, she knew her when they were in diappers! She'd never leave Kagome's side, even if it meant her reputation ... she was really the only true friend Kagome ever knew.

Now Sango would always have this one guy after her (guess who...) Miroku! He'd always grope her then she would slap him and call him 'HENTAI'. But for some reason she liked him. Kagome didn't know what Sango saw in him, no matter how many times she tried convincing her that he'll always be alittle lecherand never change. But Sango convinced herself otherwise. She saw something in him that just made her have a spark of interest, she didn't know why ... possibly love? who knows.

Miroku was best friends with Inuyasha and was on the football and wrestling team with him. They'd always go around school chasing after girls, or at least Miroku did and Inuyasha just followed to prevent Miroku from getting toohurt.

But Kagome thought that Inuyasha was just like him and was chasing after the girls as Miroku did. They'd always act stupid and seem to end up in the principles office and have after school detention...yea right as if that would happen, they'd always skip in and jump out the window as soon as the teacher fell asleep or left the room, it really depended on what teacher was 'watching' them during that time.

PoorKagome would get jealous when he started to 'chase after girls'. Inuyasha would pick on Kagome on what she wears or looks that day, ... she really didn't seem to mind, as long as he still notced and was talking to her.

She would always go back to memories of them when they were little and best friends, Inuyasha's dad built a tree house for them that was located inbetween eachothers houses' since they are neighbors. But one fateful day, Miroku moved into town and started to be friends with him and then Inuyasha became really handsome and quite a ladies' man you may say, maybe thats one of the reasons Miroku became friends in the first place, his friend was a babe magnet!(lol)

"Are you alright Kagome?", as Sango walked up to her with a raised eyebrow.

"huh,...oh yea I'm fine, just spacing off a bit, that's all." as she picked up her backpack and smiled.

"oh, well ... the Halloween dance is comming up pretty soon, you wanna go costume shopping after school?", Sango asked a little giddy.

Sango loved Halloween, dressing up to be and act like someone else for a change, an excuse to get a cavity, and the Halloween dance was second best other than the biggest dance of the year!

"oh... yah sure, I'd love to!" Kagome said sort of hesitent, "It's just that the only guy thats going to ask me to dance is Koga..."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and sighed, Koga had a major crush on her, ever since the second grade. He didn't seem to care what she looked like, he just was obsessed with her(sorta like steve ercal on that show and the girl is obsessed and has his picture everywhere in her room) Although Kagome wasn't too fond of him, he was still a close friend and really seemed to care about her well being.

_"If only Inuyasha acted like Koga, he used to be so sweet 'til Miroku happened...",_as she thought to herself

"What if I could get all the guys wanna dance with you ..." Sango said with a little smirk," ... even ... Inuyasha"

"WHAAT? ..., I don't like Inuyasa, _well that was a lie ... he's gorgeous, _he's a jerk why would you even think that!"

"I never said anything about you ever liking him", she said evily but she was just jokoing with her, " although its totally obvious that you do..."

"I hate you...," as they just giggled and headed off to last period of the day ... health ... wow isnt this going to be interesting

* * *

... Health Class ...

"Inuyasha ... WAKE UP! we are still in school ... do you want detention again?", a silver haired teen shot his head up from resting on his armsplaced folded ona written on desk

"hmm? .. oo yah sorry i was having a bad dream that i was in health ... and it got so boring and then i woke up", inuyasha observed the room and said,"oh, shit my dream came true!" He acted all surprised and scanned the classroom to see if he could get a few giggles from his 'fangirls'

Oh but of coarse they would laugh at all his jokes, cause they wanted to please him to see if they would get asked out ...

Then unluckily for inuyasha, a large spitball came flying from the side of of his left cheek

"alright ... who did that!", inuyasha saw from the corner of his eye a very pleased wolf demon with a ripped peice of paper and a straw at hand

"Koga ... , you'll pay for that", then he heard a few giggles a few seats behind him, that slowly turned into a full throttle laugh. He turned to see Kagome laughing her ass off with Sango picking up on pace of herown laugh

"shut up!" inuyasha tensed up, then Kagome looked at him and said, " sorry " but then kept on laughing

It was then Inuyasha noticed her beautifully genuine smile, he never saw that smile since he was five, and oh how he had missed it ... but of coarse he had to ruin it by saying

"yah and im sorry that you gained weight" he had no idea where it came from but yup he said it, and he soon regretted it later on. He couldnt stop making stupid remarks or hutful comments, it just came out of nowhere naturally, when he didnt really mean any of them

Soon enough a strong aura came from Kagome ... a very pissed one at that ... "oh well im just SO sorry that you suck at football"

"what are you talking about wench, im the best player on the team!"

"no, koga is ..."

"Kagome .. why thank-"

"shut up koga"

"ok..." he then drooped his head with a sigh of defeat _"the things ill do for love"_

"silenced by a girl ... hah!" inuyasha chuckled

"its ok koga ... your a better player either way because your ego dosnt get in the way because of its large mass.. unlike someone over there" Kagome rolled her eyes

"I got something else thats large too ..." inuyasha said

Kagome rolled her eyes again and pulled his cute lil dog ear as he yelped

"sicko ..." after that she walked over to her desk picked up her books and then the bell rang

"alright class your free from this crap for the day"

"haha our health teacher hates school as much as we do ..." sango said to kagome on they're way out

"alright SHOPPING TIME!" sango yelled

* * *

Come on ... you know you want to press that super sexy purple button on the left ... go ahead! REVEIWS!


	2. Shoppaholic

disclaimer: ... -picks petal- ... i own him ... -picks petal- ... i own him not ... -picks petal- ... i own him ... -picks petal- ... i own him not ... sigh if only it didnt end up that way

types away- "im writing right now ... do you mind?"

* * *

Chapter 2

**Shoppoholic**

"yah ... so he snored SOOO loud during Mr.Kani's class, it was hilarious, he was even mumbling something about Barney attacking him ... you just had to be there to think it was funny", Sango squealed with laughter ( Sango gets amused easily and dosnt get things, just like my friend Michelle, oh and Michelle, no im not bashing on you, haha)

"Hmmm, I like this, and that looks good with that ... OHHH THAT LOOKS EVEN BETTER! ... ok now go into the dressing room and try on these outfits"

"alright sango, your the fashion guru ... i am at your every will" Kagome and sango giggled a little as kagome left into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later in a curvy firm fitting black tee with a white circle placed inthe center with three scribbled looking lines in the middle, and under the circle said 'Three Days Grace' ... she wore faded blue jeans with torn holes in random places with black and white checkered board etnies(i have them ... they're really cool) She wore two black and white wristbands, one on each wrist and silver hoops...

"Oh my god ... thats hot", Sango said very proud

"-whistles- WOOOO HOT MAMA", a voice came from across the store ... it was miroku. Inuyasha was just rolling his eyes pathetically, thinking what in the world provoked him to be friends with such a pervet in the first place ... he thought for a moment and then remembered, he looked up to kagome then eyed her secretly ...

_"since when did she start looking for clothes in hot topic? .. oh wait nevermind, she always did, but she looks different ..." _Inuyasha stopped thinking to himself

(Miroku was talking about Sango not Kagome if you guys got confused) Sango blushed and tried to hide it by saying something .."PERV!" was all that came to mind(wow ... )

Kagome just looked at sango with an -are you serious look?- on her face with a raised eyebrow

"what?", sango asked not noticing the still pink color on her cheeks

"nevermind...", as kagome walked back into the dressing room shaking her head

... 15 minutes later ...

"alright your all set, ... have a nice day!" the cashier said to kagome

"thanks ... you too!' she responded as she was handed her receipt and her and sango left the store

"GEEZ! sango, i have at least, just at least 14 bags of clothes!", kagome said counting, " oh wait its 10 bags"

"no, because the ones im holding are also yours, i have ..." as she counted, " 5 bags .."

Kagome just dropped her jaw and said,"i dont think ill have enough room ... in my room ... ?" she just shook off repeating herself somewhat and turned to face sango

"oh please ... it will be all well worth it in the end, you'll see" sango saw from the corner of her eye Sephora(make-up store) ,"oh hey! look Sephora just opened up yesterday, lets go in here, my cousin is always saying you cant go wrong with sephora make-up, and i trust her word for it, come on, lets go in!" sango dragged kagome in and searched around

Kagome observed the walls and walls of famous brand names and amazing varieties of the makeup and hair products ... she looked around the store and saw kikyo with her little followers

"hmmmp ... go figure she'd be in here" kagome said

"who? ..." sango asked as she turned around and saw who kag was talking about, " oh, ... her, yah she goes through all her makeup within two weeks, and thats not long at all" sango just rolled her eyes

"hey i think she's about to leave, come here", kagome dragged sango behind one of the isles and hid until kikyo left

"uhhh, why are we hiding from kikyo?" sango asked stupidly

"hmmm, well i dunno, maybe because everytime we bump into her someone has to end up with a bloody nose ... and im not that awake today"

"hmmm, whatever" sango searched the isle they were in since they were already there,"hey look this is exactly the stuff we need! they all match your skin tone ..."

sango helped choose the best makeup for kagome that matched her skin or went well with it, when makeup was done they went to the shampoos and shower gels for other products of need. They grabbed some shampoo and conditioner, soaps, scrubs, and razors

"my cuz highly recomended this stuff to me and they work great! so lets go ring this up .." sango said as they headed to a new cashier and soon after left the store

as they walked out of the store sango stopped to look at her watch and said," alrighty then, well that good for today ... we'll get our hair done tomarrow, and possibly spa?"

"sounds fun! but now im hungry", after kagome said that they're stomachs rumbled as they fell content once more

"yah, lets go get some pizza", as they walked to the closest pizza parlor

* * *

...Pizza Place ...

"thanks for the help, your awsome", kag said as she took a bite of her pizza

"are you kidding, no problem, this is fun for me...besides im sick and tired of koga always hovering over you when he's got ayame drooling and bowing down at his feet for just even a little sign of attention. its pathetic", sango said in disgust (i have nothing against ayame, its just how my story goes)

"yah your right, that little whore would do ANYTHING for him, but he ignores her and focuses on me!" kagome sighed

sango decided to change the subject and say, " i can't wait till cheer tryouts today! i hope i make it" sango said nervously

"oh please sango, you were the best on the team last year, it will be the same this year, of coarse your gonna make it!"

"hmmm ... i guess", sango smiled,"you know you'd be quite the cheerleader yourself, i think you should try out, you just might be better than me", sango felt a little jealous but hoped kagome would tryout with her

"well i have always wanted to try ... ok!" kag had a spark to her voice

"great! ill meet up with you later, ill call!", as sango stood from her seat she said, " here ill walk home with you"

kagome responded with a "thanks, _hmmm ... sango was the one who made me want to cheer in the first place ... and now she thinks im better?"_

"hey kag? you in there?"

"yah, sorry spaced again ...lets go" as they left out the parlor

* * *

press the pretty left corner button and review! 


	3. Tryouts

disclaimer: mine MINE MINE! ... no not really but it would be nice ... sighs

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

yay!

* * *

chapter 3

**Tryouts**

... Later on that Day ...

"ughhh ... math my WORST subject, if i dont study ill never pass ... -sigh-" Kagome fipped a page of her book, " i dont know shit! ... damn im a dumb fuck!"

"you can say that again", Sota said leaning up against the doorway

Kagome staring laughing hysterically ..." nice boxers sota!"

Sota was standing in his boxers and looked down," hey its not my fault mom forgot to wash all my clothes! this is all i have ... im trying to wash them myself", he folded his arms and lifted his head proudly

- BOOM! - CRASH! - POP! -

"oh yeah your doing a terriffic job at it too", kagome said sarcastically

"SHIT! MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"you should have waited till she got home ... and watch your mouth, your too young to say curse words"

But Sota was out of the room running to the washing room, repeating 'shit' as it got louder and louder as he got closer

"maybe i should call someone to help me with this homework ..." but the phone started to ring as she reached for it

-RINNNGGG!-

"hello?", kagome talked into her white phone with little butterflies on them

"hey! its sango, are you ready? ... KO-HA-KU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!", sango yelled into the phone forgetting the now deph kagome was listening to her scream at her younger sibling.

"yeah im ready ... although i can barely hear now ... im llegally deph! thanks to you, oh and you called just in time, did you finish that math homework? im totally lost ... ",kag said with a little chuckle

"yup ill let you copy of mine ill give it to you later, and sorry about that, kohaku was barging into my room telling me to clean kilala's litter box, god! brothers are soo annoying, anyways ill see you in ten!" as she hung up the phone

-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

"dosnt anyone say goodbye anymore?" kagome shook her head as she went to go put down her phone which happened to be located by her open window, thats when she saw inuyasha and miroku in inuyasha's bedroom talking(his window is open too) Kagome decided to listen into their conversation. She knew it would be ease dropping, but she couldnt help but be curious.

"so who do you think is the hottest girl in school?", inuyasha asked miroku

"well ... wow ... im stumpped ... there are just too many to choose from! ... but i would roughly have to say , Sango Hirakoitsu" miroku rubbed his cheek and thought about the many recieved slaps from her

"yah i can see that, you totally crush on her, i mean really who has the guts to grope a tough chick like that and live to tell the tale, your just too stubburn to die!"

"yah so who do you think is the hottest inuyasha?"

"I used to think kikyo but she became an evil bitch and started to sleep around if you know what i mean ... and right infront of naraku ... sick bastard that he is"

"hey i just remembered cheerleading tryouts are today, you wanna go watch?" miroku was practically begging

"the only reason you wanna go is because a bunch of girls are going to be jumping up and down in little cheer skirts", he said sickened," but mayeb i should go to keep you from hurting yourself too bad like last time, you pretty much broke your arm"

"YAY!", miroku cheered happily, mayeb he was trying out for the team haha,"come on there is only an hour left of cheer tryouts and i dont want to miss a thing" and so they left inuyasha's room and closed the door

"OH MY GOD! no! he cant be there because .. well because im gonna be there ... oh great im going to make a total fool of myself, i know it!" the worried miko said

-DING DONG!-

"ill get it!", but before she could get to the door sota swung it open

"move twerp! i gotta go" as kagome grabbed her purse and cell on the table and left through the door

* * *

... School Gym ...

"you ready to go in"sango asked

"no ..."

"and why not?"

"because ..."

"common kagome i dont wanna play this game ... try me"

"because inuyasha is going to be in there and ill screw up infron of him!"

"no he's not silly goose, inuyasha is on the football team he cant tryout to be a cheerleader"

a sweat drop fell from the side of kagome's face as she sighed

"hes not trying out... hes in there to control miroku fro-" but before kagome could finish she was so rudely interupted by sango freaking out

"WHAT? MIROKU IS IN THERE TOO? OH MY GOD! WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING?" sango yelled quite worried

"hey are you sure YOUR ready to go in?"kag asked

"NO!"

kagome sighed once more, it kind of became a habit now-a-days because of whats been going on, she dragged sango by the collar of her shirt as she kicked and screamed to get away

"NO! I DONT WANNA!"

"get over it! we just have to pull ourselves together and forget theyre even there and at least TRY to make the team ..."

"easy for you to say," sango mummbled under her breath as kagome just smiled sweetly to her frustrated friend, of coarse secretly she was breaking down as well

When they got inside they saw inuyasha and miroku on the benches along with other guys, a lot from their school and some wanderous perverts from other schools checking out the girls. They saw Hojo, Sesshomaru which of coarse is Inuyasha's brother, Naraku, Koga, and Jakken who is Sesshomaru's little follower. Once Kagome saw Koga she tried to hind behind Sango, but was too late when he shouted," Hey Kagome!" he walked up to her and asked, "what are you doing?"

"Oh heres my contact!", and she poked her eye and she shed a tear and gave a little semi-smile

Now Sango was trying to pull off the same stunt by hiding behind Kagome, although her attempt was successful and Miroku hadnt seen her as he just turned his head. But he did see Kagome.

"hey i just had de-ja-vu, i swear ive seen that girl before ..." Miroku mummbled and let it breeze past him, " hmmm ... whatever ..." as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to watch the tryouts again ...

"you know he's gonna eventually see you sooner or later" kagome said over her shoulder

"better later than now ..." sango replied back

"what are YOU doing at tryouts?" a forceful voice came from behind kagome

It was Kikyo...

Kikyo had to be the meanest and sluttiest bitch in school(and sorry to those who like kikyo but i despise her) She wore skin tight shirst, VERY short skirts and way too much makeup, and surprise SURPRISE! she's an alchaholic and a druggie... Even though shes popular nobody likes her, even her 'so-called-friends' . Kikyo pretty much bought her friendship, because she buys them expensive designer things all the time ... Kagome is the only person who has sympathy for her becacuse of the fact that her father abuses her, she understood how hard it would be for her ... and thats part of the reason for her caking on makeup constantly. She tries to cover up all her bruises and cuts and works most of the time, but sometimes her father hits her too hard and its like you felt the pain just looking at it.

Kagome is the only one who sees that, no one else cares for little miss snooty patooty. (hehe that was fun to write ... onward to the story!) because of her attitude and selfishness no one cares at all, not even her little sister kaede who had wished to be like her sister long ago when she was wonderous and unstoppable. But she was the last one who had hope for her sister but now all hopes were lost when graduation from middle school came, and into drug central high school where all your dreams could be shattered or come true. And hers just kept playing replay everytime it shattered, eveytime she got high, and everytime when she got drunk and was taken advantage of ... she even been pregnant once but lost it because of a bad fall. Snapping back into reality kikyo yelled in kagome's face trying to draw attention to herself...

"Answer me SLUT! Why are you here? shouldnt you be playing football or something boys like to do ... "

"no im here for tryouts" then kagome just brushed her shoulder passing as kikyos jaw dropped in annoyance then quickly closed

"hey you know her mouth is pretty big ... i wonder if she sucks dic-"

"MIROKU! Shutup and keep you thoughts in your head next time", inuyasha was getting really disgusted now

"Sorry!" Miroku put his hands up in defense ...

Kagome and Sango decided to watch the tryouts for a bit before they went up ... this was the last day of tryouts out of 3 because so many wanted to cheerlead. Some girl was up and yelled out." READY? OK!", she started to do the memorized routine the coaches had tought her and she did pretty good but messed up in a few spots.

"Next up Kikyo ..." as she stepped up to cheer, she was really good, she cheered alot to get out of the house because of practices just so she wouldnt be home alot.

"beat that Ms.Hick-urashi" kikyo gave off a smirk

"hmmmm ... oh here it is!", the coach searched the list of names ..."Sango is next" sango carefully stood up very cautious that Miroku was watching. She just pretented that Miroku wasnt there and nailed the routine better than Kikyo. As she was walking off the stage kagome patted her back and said," fabulous ... just fabulous"

"uhhh ... oh my god im so un-organized ... next Ayame"

"ummm, ok, well im a little nervous" she said trembling, but when she got infront of the coach she just broke down and ran through the doors yelling,"MAYBE NEXT YEAR!"

"well ... ok ... RIN! is Rin here?" Rin got up and skipped towards the stage announcing herself,"present!"

"GO RIN! WOOOOO YAH!" sesshomaru cheered as she just blushed

Kagome POV

Rin was in our grade but was dating Sesshomaru, he was sooooo much older but as long as it was working out between them... Rin told me that Sesshomaru marked her as his mate and the parents were fine with it! Her parents thought it was sweet they were soooo simple, they would let her get away with murder, although she was just too kind and gentle. Sesshomaru is also my friend and said he was going to propose to her on her 18th birthday, i thought it was so kawaii, although hes gonna have to wait a while ...

I said Rin was awsome to Sango and sarcastically of coarse Sango said that rin wasnt as good as her. But as soon as i heard my name being called ... i became a statue ...

end POV

"Kagome Higurashi ..."

Inuyasha woke up from the state of bordom he was in as soon as the name Higurshi popped in the air

"woah woah woah ... shes trying out? this has got to be interesting" he said in surprise

"woah woah woah is right! thats Kagome? shes not wearing baggy clothes anymore! ... well actually shes got a pretty hot body ..." Miroku stated noticing her curves and thats when Sango became jealous

"GRRRRR ..." sango twitched a little paranoid, " MIROKU GET READY FOR THE BEATING OF YOUR WORTHLESS LITTLE LIFE!"

" i didnt mean it that way my little angel, your body is like a wonderland!" as he started running

"what? ... my body is a wonderland? THATS A SONG YOU IDIOT!"

"feh ... poor bastard", inuyasha smiled

"ohhhhh boy now im up ... dont screw up kagome dont screw up", she repeated

"just start when your ready", the coach said

Kagome just took in a deep breath with some tension release when she exhaled, " ok, im ready now", now inuyasha just watched closely

Kagome was nailing every move so elegant but powerful. It was just simply amazing, and to really show off her skills she easily when into a split right out of a cartwheel. Everyone was clapping for her as she got off the stage with a beaming smile on her face. Inuyasha just stared in awe ... his jaw dropped and everything.

"Thats it! The list of people who made the team with be posted up in 2 hours on the outside of the gym doors", as she stood up and tapped her papers together on the table she quickly said " break a leg" and left through to her office.

"Hey even though i was beating the crap out of miroku, i saw how you did! YOU WERE AWSOME!" sango said happily to kagome, and reminded about this new kareoke place," yah so anyways, im hungry, you wanna get something to eat... theres this new place called 'Kareoke-Rama-, you wanna have some fun while were in there?"

"Sure. I need to have some fun after the tryouts, although the name of the place is pretty corny, but anyways, i wanna look hot! barely reconizable" kagome got excited

"Alright, i know what im going to do with you when we get there, ill do makeup and everything ... come on its right down the road too. Pretty convienant, eh?", as they walked off but close by inuyasha and Miroku stood talking

* * *

... somewhere closeby ...

"Hey Inuyasha ... I wanna say sorry to Sango, you wanna come?", smiling as one of his teeth fell out because of her hard punch in the face

"what? you want me to come so you can say sorry to her? your pathetic, but whynot, one more blow to your head today could get you hurt even worse" Inuyasha crossed his arms and said,"fine, lets go, besides you dont have your cell phone with you, and i do incase of an emergancy involving you ..."

Soon after they spotted Kagome and Sango heading into some newly opened building and headed in that direction ...

* * *

IM SOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! i couldnt update sooner, ive been having a really buisy lately with school, softball tryouts, and play practice, but i promise ill update more often and really try my best ... hope you enjoyed the chapter and press that hot button on the left! REVIEWS!


	4. I Love Rock n Roll

Disclaimer: Inuyasha + me is a no ... Inuyasha + Ramiko is a yes ... : ' (

Come on guys, I need better reviews than that! Your killing me here!

* * *

chapter 4

**I Love Rock 'n' Roll**

... 20 minutes later ...

"What the fuck? ... a kareaoke place?" miroku questioned glancing a look to Inuyasha

"Hey dude, dont look at me, your the one who wanted to say sorry to sango" Miroku just had a blank stare and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shoved miroku into the doors saying "lets go in already." But when Inuyasha pushed him into the doors he thought they would open but noooooo, Miroku fell flat on his ass, and winced in pain.

"ohh nice move man, cant you read the sign?" Inuyasha looked up at the door which read

-pull to open, incase of fire emergancy-

"your supposed to pull so if theres a fire people can get out easily by pushing from the inside you asshole"

"dont call me an asshole you ass ... hole ..."

"wow ... nice comeback, help me up im still down here you know" Miroku put up his hand the other one supporting his weight on the ground, inuyasha just kicked the one supporting his body as he fell back on the ground," come on Miroku, lets get this over with, my parents are leaving soon for their trip to mexico, damn bastards couldnt bring me ... i would've missed a lot of school too, anyways I HAVE to say goodbye before they leave."

"yah but good thing you werent invited, they're going to be gone for a while and if you miss too much school, your probably going to have to go to summer school or worse ... be held back"

"damn, good point, in that case, im going to throw a few parties, its not like Sesshomaru cares anyways, Rin will distract him if something goes on ..."

"Alright! Party over here, WOO WOO, party over there WOO WOO!"

"no ... just no, dont ever do that again" inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from 'raising the roof' again with his hands, which he found amusing by the way, again ...

Finally they got inside, and when they did they couldnt see at all, it was pitch black, they saw an empty table in the corner, somehow but with Inuyasha's demoic ability sensed out the tabe, after multiple cursing from people enjoying their dinners from Inuyasha and Miroku's reckless ability to carfully go around and say 'excuse me', all was given up hope when Miroku saw his chance to do what his hands were cursed with. He casually decided to fall on some poor helpless girl and all throughout the resturaunt all you could hear was a loud smack and a frightened girl screaming "HENTAI!"

* * *

... Elsewhere ...

"Alright your all done! ... you look totally fabulous," sango said happily

"OH MY GOD! Im soo excited were going to have soo much fun tonight! Good thing this place is new, nobody knows about it ." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact way

"Yup, it just opened yesterday, so if by my calculations are correct ... nobody has seen or heard about it yet."

Kagome and Sango were now behind curtians and ready to have a grand ol' time to releave some stress from tryouts and seeing as how nobody they knew weer going to be there, they could be as spontaneus as they wanted. Suddenly they heard a pair of stelleto sounding heals hit the stage and stop infront of the microphone and announce the next preformance.

" Our next performance tonight is by two lovely vixens singing for us!" She tried to sound excited and rile up the cround to have some fun as she scooted off the stage the black curtians slowly open to two stunning girls on stage.

Kagome was dressed in high heeled leather boots, and a torn jean skirt with a black belly shirt in silver lettering said 'Mistress Of Rock' over a fishnet longsleeved shirt with thumb holes which she placed into(her thumbs that is) , she had black nail polish on and black eyeshadow framming her perfectly round eyes with some clear lipgloss to top off her facial beauty. Her hair was crimped with sprayed in sparkles to make a cool funky finishing touch. For jewlery she didnt have much excpet for 10 silver braclets, 5 on each wrist and silver hoops.

Sango was dressed infaded jeans with red stelletos with black stitching and a red and black peasant shirt which just like kagome's, was a belly shirt, her red eye shadow fired up her eyes with some lightly put on red lipstick, her hair was twisted into a bun with a finish of her black hair chopsticks to hold it up. For jewlery she didnt have much except her black shandaleer (cant spell!) earings.

"you ready sango?" kagome whispered

"yah, you?"

"yah"

Kagome was going to sing lead with Sango as backup, Sango was a bit shy when it came to singing but with Kagome it was like it freed her soul everytime, she couldnt help herself and she was a totally different person. Sango wasnt a bad singer at all, she was just a little uncertian about her voice, but then again who isnt at one point or another. Actually Sango and Kagome were the two best singers of the school, sure nobody really liked her, but they did respect a good voice when they heard one, and Kagome was very much appreciated for it too. It made her feel special, to have that ability she was blessed with and nobody could have her exact voice, only she could and sometimes she thought of herself to be selfish of being so proud of it. But meanwhile back into reality Kagome was about to sing, and then the kareaoke machine started and there was no turning back, guys whistled and girls became envious by how great Sango and Kagome looked. But as Sango would kid around, 'dont hate us cuz were beautiful!' It was kind of funny when she did it, she turned into ghetto-fab, something she hated but acted out so well. But now was when the real fun started as Kagome sang ...

_" saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he was only about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_playing my favorite song_

_an' i could tell it wouldnt be long_

_till he was with me"_

_"yeah me"_ sango sang

_"singing", _as they sang together _"i love rock and roll so put another dime in that jukebox baby. I love rock and roll, so come and take some time and dance with me."_

Then Kagome jumped off the stage and walked off to the far corner where, dun dun DUN, Inuyasha and Miroku werre, but then the unthinkable happened ... KAGOME DANCED FOR INUYASHA, oh but dont worry your pretty faces off yet, of coarse Kagome didnt know it was him, because it was so dark and no one could see. And your wondering about Inuyasha right? Because of coarse you know he can see her, well he didnt reconize her a bit. She just looked like some hot chick singing. Flashback to reality ... Kagome started singing solo again.

_"He smiled so I got up and asked for his name, that dont matter he said cause its all the same. Said can I take oyu home where we can be alone, an' next were movin on and hes with me"_

Sango sang, _"yeah me"_

Together they sang in unison, "_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in that jukebox baby, I love rock and roll so come and take some time and dance with me" _Then Sango stopped and let Kagome sing

_"said can I take you home, where we can be alone" _Then guess what 'smart' move Kagome made next? SHE SAT ON INUYASHA'S LAP, then she started to finish up the song. "_And we'll be movin' on an' singin that same ol' song" _Kagome paused for a second giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek as it turned a BRIGHT RED, and when i mean bright red it was volcanic. He felt a spark from where she kissed him and he rubbed his cheek childish and a goofy smile crept along his face and all you could see from cute little Inuyasha was his sparkling white fangs. Sango came in with her backup singing, "_yeah me"_ as Kagome got off Inuyasha's lap and headed back towards the stage. But then Sango saw from the corner of her eye the guy her friend danced for, and her realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Inuyasha just watched her swaying her hips as she danced back to stage and he got some pretty dirty looks from other men that seemed jealous.

All Sango could do was keep quiet and finish up the show with Kag before she told her the news, they ended the song ... _"I love rock and roll so put another dime in that jukebox baby, I love rock and roll so come and take some time and dance with me!" _Then the lights dramatically fell dark as the curtians closed

"Woooooow, shes a really rockin singer man, she would make a great vocalist in the band, ... and shes really HOT!" Inuyasha said as his blush started to return to his cheeks

"Yah she is hot ... -whistles- .. damn and dose she have a pair of lungs as well ... We should see if we can catch up with her", Miroku said nodding his head in disbeleif in Kagome having that whole package type deal for the band

Just then a spotlight hit the stage and the host announced," And that was 'I love Rock and Roll', preformed by our lovely vixens back stage, Sango and Kagome"

"what? ... nah ... it couldnt be ... could it?" the hanyou thought out loud

"dude dont talk to yourself ... people will start to wonder ..." Miroku said without thinking and then Inuyasha hit him up side the head

* * *

... Back Stage ...

"Wow that was so much fun, you know I never danced for a guy before, and I think I did a pretty damn good job too" Kagome glowed as she tried taking off her shoes she finally got one off and danggled it in the air proud that she got one off like she had made some sort of accomplishment. Sango had a very pale and shocked expression on her face and Kagz became worried.

"uhhh ... are you ok?" Kagome asked very curious and then asked another question, "do I have something on my face?" she pointed to her cheek, and then flapping her hand and squinting her eyes jumping up and down yelling, " GET IT OFF!"

Sango just stayed as she was very monotone voice and finding the floor to be very interesting," do you know who you were dancing for?" she finally came out to say. Kagome stopped her little dance of worry and stopped completely, " no ... why?" a nervous smile appeared and dissapeared like nothing," I thought no one knew about this place..." Kagome became even more worried than having something on her face, " Who did I dance for ..?"

"ar-are you sure you wanna know?" Sango looked into kagome's eyes

"uh oh, thats never a good sign, you better tell me now before i breakdown ..." She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for Sango's answer.

"ummm, hehe ... inuyasha" Sango whispered and barely made out

"what? i couldnt hear that"

"INUYASHA!" Sango winced and turned away waiting for the huge lecture of her not telling Kagome in the first place.

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDNT STOP ME!"

"DAMN YOU SANGO! I DANCED FOR HIM ... I SAT ON HIS LAP ... I KISSED HIM! ... damn it" Kagome just frowned

"well im sorry Kagome but I didn't realize it was him until we were nearly finished with the song and you were off his lap by then when i saw him, besides I figured that if I stopped you, you would scream and do something stupid. Then you would make yourself look stupid and so I guess in a way I protected you?"

"oh, ok ... so what do you want me to say? thanks?" Kagome rolled her eyes but knew she couldnt stay mad at her friend.

"well it would be nice," Sango nodded in relpy

"Thanks ... for nothing ..." Kagome just pulled her other shoe off and went into the dressing room

"hey girlie lets get some pizza, im hungry", Sango said after that little odd moment

"Why dont we just get a couple of boxes and bring it back to my house, you can sleep over" Kagome said from the dressing room, tossing out the clothes from over the door.

"sure, thats totally cool too ... do you mind if i borrow some clothes? I dont want to bother my parents, they're probably sleeping right now, you mind?"Sango asked

"Of coarse I dont mind! Lets just grab the pizzas and go," Kagome said throwing on a pair of black sweat pants that dragged on the floor with a black and white shirt which said 'Dose it look like I care?', she pulled her hair up in a messy bun and put on her plain etnies. She looked just as she did before she went to the mall with Sango in the earlier events of the day, " besides, if I bump into Inuyasha, I'll never hear the of it" and she walked out of the dressing room.

"Awsome, Im going to leave a message on my mom's phone to let her know Im at your place, hold on" she dialed her mom's cell and as she predicted, her phone was off and went straight to the answering machine, she left a short but sweet message telling her mother she was spending the night at Kagome's and that she would call in the morning to say a hello before she left for more time at the mall. She closed her mobile and went to the dressing room to change her outfit to more casual wear in a nice pair of firm fitting jeans and a neon green shirt which in bright yellow said, ' WARNING, If you can read this, then your standing too close'. Because in fact it was really hard to see a short distance away., She threw on her yellow and green Kanga sneakers as Kagome fixed her black baseball cap and on it, it read, 'Nintendo' ( I have the hat, its fun to wear) They left the room a short while back and had already bought the pizzas, and now were on their way back to Kagome's.

* * *

**Yes I know you probably hate me for waiting forever to post up a chapter but too bad, now heres your prize for being so well and didnt over react! Well anyways, i really want reviews so if you have any friends that like to read Inuyasha fics then tell them about my story and maybe they'll like it! I just want to get a lot of reviews .. ITS MY GOAL!**

**BY THE WAY! I might be starting another fic soon and maybe ill post chapters of that story along with this one ... so watch out and ill keep you guys updated at the end of my chapters**

**HELP ME OUT HERE PEOPLE ... And give that sexy button down there on the left some attention, its being neglected!**


	5. The Chat Room

disclaimer:yes yes yes! fine fine fine .. im kidding, i dont own him! OK? NONONO! cruel cruel cruel world ...

COME ON YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME WITH NO REVIEWS! unless you want me to be one of those annoying authors that post short chapters every few months --;;

screw it! GO TO THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS DESERVE OH SO MUCH!

chapter 5

**The Chat Room**

* * *

... The Higurashi Home ...

Kagome searched through her purse to find her house key while Sango skillfully juggled 2 pizzas, sodas, and her own purse. Finally Kagome found her key with a keychain that said, 'I got from zero to bitch within 2.7 seconds'. She opened the door and helped Sango by carrying the pizzas.

"Hey! I'm home!", Kagome yelled

... silence ...

Kagome twitched with annoyance then said in a calm but harsh sounding voice, " alright ... fine, I GOT PIZZA!"

"Yes! IM STARVING!" Sota came running down the stairs.

"oh, well lookie here, now you come ... well guess what, you cant have any!", Kagome stuck out her tongue

"HEY! thats not fair, how come i cant have any? ... huh?" Sota pouted

" cause you ignored me when i said i was home .."

"and you want me to be bother you all the time, you get pissed off as it when i even say your friends called"

"no but still ..."

"exactly, so can i have some pizza now" Kagome just tapped her foot as Sota sighed and gave in, " pleeeeassse?"

"thats better" she said as Sota snatched away the boxes and walked into the kitchen, " hey one of those boxes are ours ..." Kagz said aggrivated

"come on Sango, lets grab our pizza before Sota eats it knowing his appitite all the time"

Kagome and Sango walked into the kitchen grabbing their box of pizza, a liter or diet coke, and two cups.

"dont pig out Sota, make sure to save some for mom and grandpa when they get back from the docter", as they ran up stairs to Kagome's room.

* * *

... Kagome's Room ...

"why are they at the docters?", Sango asked with concern

"Oh that? they're there because grandpa accidently tripped over a rake outside and hurt his back before I left"

"is he ok?" Sango asked with even more concern

"yah he seemed ok but my mother insisted on bringing him to the docter to make sure he was definately ok"

"oh, well i hope he's is, you never know, cause my grandma accidently fell once and it turns out that she hurt her back really bad and had to stay under constant attention because if she fell again she would be in a wheel chair the rest of her life"

"wow ... (--;;) thats pretty rough, i probably would have just never left bed if meant falling would cause such damage" Kagome stated

"yup, but she just didnt think about that I guess"

Kagome just remembered something, or almost did," hey, I think we're forgetting something ..."

"Dont worry, it will come back to you eventually" Sango reassured Kagome

"Yah, but don't you hate it when you just can't remember? It really bugs the hell outta me" Kagome shivered, she started to feel cold

"ugghhh, that annoys me so much, especially when I know its important" Sango sat next to the window on Kagomes couch and decide to look out the window to see how orange the moon was and then quickly turned around noticing something else

"shit" is all she could say

Kagome got so confused, "what?" she said

"Miroku is over Inuyasha's house"

"... and ... ? what about it?"

"you wanna list?" Sango pointed out

"sure why not ..." Sango just hunched over and sighed because of her friends carelessness about the whole situation she was in.

"where do I start" Sango began to say, " ... well, first off, I like him", she blushed, " and if he knows Im here, and he could watch us ... :paused: while we're sleeping"

"Isn't much of a list but ok, big deal, you have a crush, he is pretty good looking, and so what if he watches us? I have curtians."

"I SNORE!" Sango became mad

"so we close the window ... no problem .." Sango drooped her her shoulders and gave up

"wait ... you snore?" Kagome realized

(.;;) "yah ... where have you been at our sleepovers?" you havnt noticed?"

"nope, Im a deep sleeper, I can sleep through anything" ()

"true ... and you do fall asleep before me most of the times"

"yah, so anyways thats why my mom got me curtians, she didn't exactly trust Inuyasha's growth and development with all his hormones" she laughed a lil, you'd think he's the one PMSing all the time since he has sooooo many mood swings, but its not like he'll ever look at me, so whats the use?"

"AS IF! please will you just stop already! didn't you see how bright red his cheeks were from blushing after you kissed him!"

Kagome looked suddenly surprised,"really?"

"he looked sooooooo nervous when you danced for him and sat on his lap!" Sango stretched out the 'so' a lil

"well ... I'm sure he didn't think it could possibly be me. I mean honestly! look at my picture in the year book" Kagome picked up a book on her desk and flipped through pages to find the pic of her. She held it up to Sango's face as Sango just took her pointer finger and pushed it down so she could get a nice view of Kagome's embarrised face. She took the book and placed it on the desk as she fixed her direction to the mirror and told Kagome to look at her vanity mirror on the door next to her.

"but look at you now ..." Sango gave a heart-felt smile

Kagome looked at the mirror, hesitating, then saw a small smile come upon her face

"that was then Kagz, just look at you now! besides ... I'm not even finished with you yet. Remember I'm going to be taking you to a spa tomarrow my aunt runs, she didnt want to work in the family buisness. She gets scared easily by tormenting demons and shes not too good with a weapon."

"oh ... really? OH HEY ... DUDE I REMEMBERED WHAT I FORGOT! ..."

"which would be ..." Sango pushed Kagome on a lil further

"our costumes ..."

"FUCK! WE FORGOT THE COSTUMES!" Sango freaked

"loud much?" Kagome rubbed her right ear to stop the pain that was pulsing through her ear

"damnnit ..." Sango slumped her shoulders and Kagz just smiled at her friend

"Don't sweat it, besides you left a message on your mom's phone before saying we we're going to the mall ... so lets just go back tomarrow and get them. Here I'll write it on my hand so i wont forget, ok?" Kagome searched for a pen to write on her hand

"ok ..." Sango relaxed a lil, " hey girlie, do you mind if i sign onto AIM"

"oh go right ahead, besides i was thinking of signing on anyways ..." Kagome pulled out her laptop from under her bed as she plopped onto the cushioning of many pillows. She threw some pillows onto the couch across the room and laid a pillow under her chest and put her arms infront of her so she could turn on her laptop.

"When did you get the laptop" Sango observed the pink and clear apple laptop...

"Oh this? I just got it last week" noises started to come form the laptop as it turned on

"Your very high-tech arn't you Kagz?" Sango looked around the room to find an iPod, camera phone, a digital camera, her laptop, a palm pilot, a DVD player, tv, CD player, the computer infront of her, and a portible computer.

"Hey it works for me ... I like all my stuff, its what keeps me entertained most of the time ..."

"but where do you get all this money?"

"family, birthdays, babysitting, you know the basics ... but my family likes to waste money on their 'children' a lot ... so here i get all this technology and money ..."

"lucky ... you suck"

"It's not my fault!" Kagome defended herself

... anyways ...

Kagome sighned onto her laptop as Sango tried to sign on as well

* * *

... Kagome's Laptop ...

Welcome xXKagomeXx!

13oomerang13ebe70 has just signed on!

13oomerand13ebe70: Heyy!

xXKagomeXx:Heyy, sup?

13oomerang13ebe70:not much, u?

xXKagomeXx:bored, so what else is new? oh hey lets make a chat room ...

13oomerang13ebe70:ok, hold on a minute

You've got a chat invitation from 13oomerang13ebe

* * *

... Chat Room ...

xXKagomeXx has just entered the room

13oomerang13ebe70: oooooooookkkkkkk, who shall we invite? ...

13oomerang13ebe70: WAIT! Rin is on ...

RinnyBear20 has just entered the room

RinnyBear20: Heyy chicas, wassup?

13oomerang13ebe70: nottin really, hanging at Kagz groovy pad ...

RinnyBear20: hmmmm phycadelic!

xXKagomeXx: haha, nice wording ...

RinnyBear20: I know really?

13oomerang13ebe70: totally, but next time spell it right ...

RinnyBear20: well it's not my fault!

xXKagomeXx: yeah it is, all you do in laguage arts is write sessomarus's name everywhere on your desk instead of paying attention at all to whats going on

RinnyBear20: ... that was soooo cruel ...

xXKagomeXx: I know, I try ...

RinnyBear20: awwwwwwww ... !

13oomerang13ebe70? wtf mate ?

RinnyBear20: fluffy is on!

xXKagomeXx: fluffy? is that your cat or something?

RinnyBear20: sessomaru silly goose! cats cant sign on ... can they?

13oomerang13ebe70: well if they did, id be rich ...

xXKagomeXx: hahhahahahahaha, are you serious? you gave sess a lil pet name?

RinnyBear20: yah! ... isn't it soooo kawaii? **:D**

13oomerang13ebe70: ooo yeah ... LMFAS (laugh my fucking ass off) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

RinnyBear20: uhhhhhh, Kagz?

xXKagomeXx: yeah?

13oomerang13ebe70: .,gdhSDGSDGVljbSDVsdnvSDHFpf

RinnyBear20: is she actually laughing?

xXKagomeXx: ummm, you know how she just typed a bunch of random letters?

RinnyBear20: yeah?

xXKagomeXx: well she was banging on the key board from laughing too hard ...

RinnyBear20: ahhh, i see, that bad huh? is the nickname honestly THAT funny?

xXKagomeXx: oh dont worry about that bitch, call him fluffy all you like!

RinnyBear20: ok, im gonna invite sessy in, hold on ...

13oomerang13ebe70: ok

Ten5e1ega has just entered the room

Ten5eiga: yo what up mah main bitches?

xXKagomeXx: ... gee thaaankkks

Ten51g: hey no problem ... anytime

13oomerang13ebe70: oh ya know, nothing really ... fluffy ... just haning a bit! lmao

xXKagomeXx: hahaha

Ten5e1ga: uhhh Rin?

RinnyBear20: hehe .. sorry

Ten5e1ga: dont worry about it hun

xXKagomeXx: ok ok we'll stop calling you fluffy

Ten5e1ga: good cuz only my Rin is allowed to call me that

13oomerang13ebe70: awww thats so cute!

Ten5e1ga: yah ... well you know how I do ...

DeMoNiCFaNg76 has just signed

GropeMaster3000 has just signed on

Ten5e1ga: hahaha the little twerp and his friend just signed on

Ten5e1ga: i say lets bother him

DeMoNiCFaNg76 has just entered the room

DeMoNiCFaNg76: what the hell do you want now?

Ten5e1ga: to piss you off

DeMoNiCFaNg76: whatever,... im gonna invite Miroku in, besides what happened to good ol' noogies ... computers do nothing to annoy siblings

GropeMaster3000 has just entered the room

Ten5e1ga: nice idea inuyasha, brb (be right back to all you idiots that know nothing about AIM talk)

GropeMaster3000: heyy, yo what up?

13oomerang13ebe70: oye vei ... --;;

GropeMaster3000: oooo well hello ... how you doin' ( like joey from friends hahah)

13oomerang13ebe70: pretty good pretty good and all with my new man

GropeMaster3000: WHAT! who is he? where dose he live? Im gonna make him wish he never layed a single eye on ..

13oomerang13ebe70: oo wow, you cant take a joke can you?

GropeMaster3000: oh yeah of coarse i knew that

xXKagomeXx: sure ya did ... bbbaaaaaadd liar

DeMoNiCFaNg76: xspljckime;;..,ijgsagf

WolfzM00n8: has just entered the room

GropeMaster3000: hahaha ... inu just got a huuuuuggge noogie by sess and typed all those accidental letters

xXKagomeXx: who invited koga?

GropeMaster3000: oooppps, meant to invite kikyo

DeMoNiCFaNg76: wtf? dont invite that whore, she's so gay

GropeMaster3000: whooops, sorry, just did ... . ;;

DeMoNiCFaNg76: FUCKING IDIOT!

soulKATCHR1112 has just entered the room

soulKATCHR1112: oh hey inu-baby

DeMoNiCFaNg76: get over yourself you little slut bag whore

soulKATCHR1112: what? O.O ! how dare you talk to me that way! .

soulKATCHR1112: oh, just wonderful ...just what i need to totally brighten up my mood. miss hickurashi

xXKagomeXx: ok, little miss-who-do-you-think-you-are, but hate to break it to you but your comebacks are L-A-M-E

soulKATCHR1112: oh and who asked you?

xXKagomeXx: nobody, did you SEE anyone say anything about a question? no i didn't think so ... wow lame comebacks AND stupid, you got that whole take-advantage-of-me package dont you?

13oomerang13ebe70: hey, sorry to inturrupt this oh-so-touching moment but i got an even better moment! KAGZ WE MADE THE CHEER SQUAD!

soulKATCHR1112: are you fucking kidding me? why would they let a dyke on the team, she might try something ... perverted like a certian miroku

GropeMaster3000: AY! i resent that! ...

xXKagomeXx: dude! thats the other thing we forgot about ...

soulKATCHR1112: but WHY would they let a lezbo on the team!

xXKagomeXx: im not, and i woldnt be talking if i were you kikyo... wouldnt want me to accidentally let everyone know about what happened between you and someone of the school staff last year at the christmas party ... now would we?

soulKATCHR1112: YOU SWORE YOU"D NEVER TELL!

xXKagomeXx: i dont swear on these things, all i said was that i wouldnt tell, but its not a promise either, and counting on the way you treat me... something could slip

WolfzM00n8: uhh did i miss something here?

soulKATCHR1112: no! why do you fucking care?

WolfzM00n8: well why dont you just leave Kagz alone and maybe she'll do the same to you or ill make sure whatever secret kagome has about you, spreads throughout all of Japan

soulKATCHR1112: you wouldnt dare ...

WolfzM00n8: wanna bet? i have at least 10 friends in each city that all go to different schools, and they owe me each a favor

soulKATCHR1112: well arnt you little miss hick's pet ... hey kagome where did you find him? he kinda cute ... i think want one

xXKagomeXx: yah im sure you would ... it would probably be the only living thing that you dont HAVE TO pay or spoil to like you, it just dose ... not even your own family likes you which is pretty sad

soulKATCHR1112: what in kamis name are you talking about, everybody loves me, of coarse my friends do ...

xXKagomeXx: give em money AND popularity

soulKATCHR1112: many guys adore me ...

xXKagomeXx: slut outfits and willing to do anything

soulKATCHR1112: and what the fuck do you mean my family, THEY REVOLVE THEIR LIVES AROUND ME!

xXKagomeXx: honestly whens the last time you played with your own sister? or went to get a manicure with your mom, or even talked with your father?

soulKATCHR1112: nobody asked you!

xXKagomeXx: once again ... DID YOU SEE ANYONE ASK ME?

soulKATCHR1112: you little CUNT!

GropeMaster3000: woah woah woah kikyo calm down, kagome are you alright?

DeMoNiCFaNg76: yah i mean really, i wouldnt stoop that low to call you something that harsh .. i mean i called kagome some pretty shitty stuff, but not that ...

xXKagomeXx:t hanks for caring so much inuyasha ... ive gotta go

DeMoNiCFaNg76: are you sure your fine?

xXKagomeXx has just left the room

* * *

so did you like? if you want to tell me you likie .. then slowly move your mouse over to the left ... BUT NOT TOO QUICKLY! you might scare it, its not used to human contact again from being NEGLECTED! inch over to it carefully and REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW!

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: _im thinking of posting a new story! you have to help me decide on what to chose**

**1.vampire fic**

**2.marraige fic**

**3.vacation fic**

**4.another highschool fic**

**5.surreal life fic**

**6.secret agent fic**

**7. OR one based on my life**

ill eventually write fanfics on all these ideas, but you guys seem to know what you like so tell me what one i should start working on! REVIEW YOUR CHOICE, EMAIL, AIM ME WHATEVER! POST YOUR VOTE!


	6. Visitors?

**_ For those who dont know what a cunt is ... ill tell you! Ill tell you what i told one of my readers that emailed me ... a cunt is to a women, as nigger is to a black man. Its suppoed to be very insulting to a women and thats why i used that word ... sorry if i forgot to tell you guys but now you know. i hoped it made sense ... if not look it up!_**

DUDE IM SO SERIOUSLY SORRY! one: my computer crashed ... two:my mouse wouldnt move after ... three: a lot of after school activities ... four: school. yeah the last 2 months of school are gonna kill me and wont let me do anything ... and now im banned from computer for like a month so sorry this is all i can give you for right now ... damn parents : gives parents eveil stares of death:

go enjoy this before next chapter ... sorry it took so long ... and i still need your votes for a new stroy to work on! send me an email, IM, whatever, i want to start soon!

Disclaimer: dudes in black suit: you dont own Inuyasha

me: yes i do!

dude in black suit: no you dont! you wanna go to jail

me: fine ... i ... dont own him. grrrrrr but i own this story so there!

* * *

chapter 6

**visitors?**

"Are you ok Kagz?" Sango asked in concern, " I mean that was way harsh"

"its ok ... honestly ... and why dose anyone care about it anyways, its not like its true or anything."

... next door ...

"I say we go over there to make sure she's ok, cause hell knows she wont pick up her phone... ya know to make sure shes ok" Sesshomaru said

"she did seem upset by the way she acted"

"look leave the wench alone, she said she was fine ... and have you ever gotten on the nerves of a woman?"

"yeah" Miroku confessed raising his hand and drooping his guilty head

"its not pretty, they're blood thirsty and jump on anyone that will try to make 'em feel better." Inuyasha pointed out

"Kagome is different, i know her. shes not like that, she always needs a shoulder to cry on, you just got to know her the way i do. cause it seems Inu over there forgot how to seeing that he just figured leavin her alone is the best way out. nah-ah, never good lil bro' if you dont they get on you saying stuff like 'oh wow your so great, yah leave alone to suffer!' and 'you dont care about me!' its much worse"

Inuyasha puffed out a sigh of annoyance and thought to himself, _"well maybe that dumbass brother of mine is right ... this time. and i would be able to see kagome ... wait! what the fuck? why do i wanna see her ..."_ the day when they were in health class came into mind when he saw Kagome's beaming smile, and he smiled some what at the thought. _'maybe thats why ... shit im getting soft here'_

"wonderful ... hes blushing again ..." Miroku mumbled as he crossed his arms and smirked

Inuyasha snapped back to reality and said oh-too-quickly " am not!"

"see for yourself lil bro" Sesshomaru held a mirror up to Inuyasha's face (do not ask where it came from ... i dont know)

"I-uhh, ... thats cause its so damn hot in here" he defended himself " and dont call me lil bro anymore!"

"are you sick? cause im fucking freezing ... im as stiff as a board"

Miroku cracked up and fell on the floor thinking about something totally different, " dude! keep that shit to yourself!" he said inbetween laughs

"do you ever think of anything besides sex?" Sesshomaru kicked Miro as he "ooofed" and held his stomach on the floor rolling over to stop the pain

"yeah" he stood up and dusted himself off

"like what?"

There was a looooooooooong silence ... "i dunno" he shrugged

"ok lets see how much you think of sex, im gonna say random crap and you say the first thing that comes to mind"

"oooook, im ready" Miro said

"rubber"

"... condom"

"girls"

"lesbians!"

"boys"

"...gay"

"clothes"

"stripping"

"ass"

"SANGO!"

"music"

"sex, drugs, rock n roll baby!"

"bird"

"girls"

"what the? how dose bird relate to a girl?"

"you know the saying, ... the birds n the bees? the bees have stingers and theyre dudes and the birds are chicks ya hear what im saying?"

By this time Sesshomaru had enough of Miroku's sick mind about sex sex sex!

"Back on subject!" Sess stopped their lil game shaking his head in disgust to stop Miroku from going on

"Hey dude! Im not as sick as you think, your the one who made someone years younger than themselves their 'mate' ... so back off on me ... _Maybe that wasnt smart to say to sess",_ just then poor Miroku got hit to the ground once more

Miroku's P.O.V.

By this time i was done with Sesshomaru and decided to stop talking, because everytime i seemed to say something, out of nowhere he shows up and hits me to the ground. No respect at all ... maybe i shouldnt be talking ... knowing about all the shit everyone talks about me on how i dont respect my women! Bullshit, i respect them ... but maybe not their rear end ... eh ... but still! I respect 'em. Sango hates me because of that ... i really DO like her. But she probably thinks that shes a peice of meat to me. Thats not true! Shes perfect! Shes smart, beautiful, active, dedicated, and difficult! Oh yes ... D.I.F.F.I.C.U.L.T. its not easy to do or say anything to that woman ... but at least she knows how to take care of herself. Honestly, all you see in today's women are whores and prostitudes. A lot of women that arnt themselves and try to be someone else for the sake of getting something in the process. Not that I did or dont have my share or whores ... their my daily medication. But Sango is my life. If shes outta the picture Im dead. Squat. Nada. Maybe if I started to treat her with even more respect then she'll see me for a charming young man that I am. About my stunning features. My built structure. And the desire women have towards me. Hey. Its true or maybe im just full of myself. But i dont deny it like most men do. ok ill say it then. I am Miroku Kiniza and I am full of myself! You know i am gonna do that! I am going to get my lady Sango to fall for me. just like I've fallen for her, very hard ... off the cliff into the dirt underground fallen. I shall resist all temptations, at all costs. Oh my is this gonna be hard ... i dont think i can make it, but ill do all i can ... for her. Although i hate to stop talking about my lovely Sango, lets get into the dense life of my friend Inuyasha. If you remember from before we were talking about going to Kagome's house to see if she's ok. Ya know, i really didnt like her when we were younger. Im kinda sad that Inuyasha and Kagome arnt friends anymore. Wonder if it was something i said in our younger years. But she seems like one of the purest people I've met, aside from Sango of coarse. I told Sesshomaru that Inu has been blushing ever since we came back from that kareoke place when we saw Kagome and Sango singing and dancing. He teased Inuyasha on how he had a 'widdle crush' and that he was in 'puppy love' like the lil pup he was. I laughed at some of his comments and agreed to him having a crush on the girl next door. Poor Inu is in denyal and tried to defend himself againt me and his older bro by asking obvious questions like, 'how could i like Kagome'. Well he dose make it damn obvious all the time. He's just big headed. But Sesshomaru decided to answer his quetion by saying, ' you sure had a thing for her when you two were pups'. Now at this point i was flabbergasted and had nothing to say but, 'are you serious'. Inuyasha never told me about his lil crush on her before. He tells me everything. I feel so abandoned! What a jerk. Thats the last time i invite him to one of my parties again. Nah he'd crash it either way. Inuyasha coulnt take this anymore and decided to, and i quote, unquote, screw it, lets go anyways. So now were off to see Kagome ... OH the wonderful girl next door! ehem hints in lil munchkins and dancing lollipop kids

end P.O.V.

* * *

... Kagome's House ...

"you know i bet that slut dosnt even know what the hell it means Kagome"

"will you please get off the subject pease? besides she seemed pretty pleased with herself. So yah, she dose know what it means" she have a sarcastic smile

"maybe we should tell your mom about it and she can confront Kikyo's parents about it ..." Sango tried to sound as mature as possible until Kagome questioned her maturatiy

"How old are you Sango? Honestly we're NOT in preschool anymore. We have different ways of handling things now ... " Kagome had a short scene in her head of her tearing Kikyo's hair out, scratching, and knawing at her arms. Kagome started to smile ...

"I know that look ... nope, you'll get suspended, dont even try" she shook her finger to Kagz

"Oh whatever, but it always gets her to shutup ..."

:DING:DONG:

"ILL GET IT!"

Ms.Higurashi answered the door to see three young men. Two about Kagome's age and one that was a bit older. She noticed the faces quickly and let them in.

"well well, Inuyasha may i say you've become a handsom young man and you too Miroku. Didnt know you'd be back so soon Sesshomaru, another projet with Kagome?"

"No Ms.Higurashi. Just came to stop by to che----" Sess elbowed miroku before he finished, "to see her" he gave her a bright smile

"Oh, ok, well shes upstairs, Im sure you know which room" She smiled and went back to cleaning.

The three teens said thankyou and headed towards the stairs.

"Kagome dear! You have some visitors!"

"Who is it ma!"

"A few boys from your school" and she went back to cleaning once more.

"What? I wonder who it is" Sango said in confusion.

After that said a knock came upon the door and Sango inched closer getting more eager to know who was behind it

"i wanna know who it is ... i wanna know, i wanna know, i wanna know!" she became hyper all of a sudden

" ... uh ... come in" Kagome hesitated

The door slowly crept open and then ...

"SANGO MY LOVE!"

"EEEP! I DONT WANNA KNOW I DONT WANNA KNOW!" she repeated

"I had no idea you were here Sango!" Miroku held his arms open wide

_"NOOOO! I dont even look cute!' _Sure ya did Miroku, your such a lech!"

"hey Kagz, are you sure your fine with what happened online?" Sess asked his friend

"Yah im ok, will ya quit bein so nice all the time?" she replied

"ay we wanted to check up on you to make sure, ok?"

"yayaya, i know, but how'd you get Inuyasha to come? What ya do? Bribe him .." she chuckled, " i mean .. after all he dose hate me"

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and leaned his back up against the door and lowered his head in guilt by the way kagome was describing him.

"i dislike you, hate, is what i have to Kikyo ... besides just cause im mean to ya, dosnt mean i dont care about yo-, care about how people react to certain things sometimes." Thats all he really did to react to what just happened.

"well i dont honestly thinks hes telling all truth over there, he dosnt even dislike you from what ive observed ..."

"shuuuuttt uppppp" Inuyasha growled under his breath _'dang he almost told her, i dont even know what i feel for her anymore ... i need to think about it, where can i go ?' _

"uhhh ... did i miss something?" Kagome asked, knowing she was probably not going to get an answer ... and she was correct.

"nothing, where's your bathroom?" he asked out of nowhere

"uh, down the hall to your left .. you think you'd remember." she eyed the hanyo

"right, right, of coarse i remember, just wasnt thinking" he said quickly and then left out of the room.

Now what about Sango and Miroku. Hmmm? Well during this whole time Sango managed to lock herself in Kagome's closet, and Miroku, pathetically of coarse, was trying to open it.

"PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEAAAAAAAAAASE come out ... I want to hug you!" he made his infamous puppy pout. But it had no point at all seeing as that the door wasnt see-through.

"Why should I? how do I know that you wont try something lecherous?" Sango's muffled voice came through the door, but enough for miroku to hear.

"I wont ..." he shook his head, " i just wanna a hug!" he nodded in approval to himself for some odd reason.

While they were talking ... sort of ... Sesshomaru interrupted, but to Sango, SAVED, by saying they should leave, telling Miroku that he'd see Sango later.

"fine ... goodbye ... my love" he sounded sooooo dramatic

And she just found it stupid and in response said, " oh brother ..."

Kagome asked if they were going to wait for Inuyasha to come back before they left. Sesshomaru just said that he'd go up to the bathroom door and tell him that they were leaving and that he would leave as soon as he was done so that she woulnt be bothered. She nodded in agreement as he left through the door. She heard only one pair of footsteps going down the stairs and out the door. Then a few minutes later more steps leading down and a laughing Sesshomaru out the door. Kagome shrugged off the puzzlement at why he was laughing and decided to ask about it later on.

"phewwww, ok, coast is clear. You can come out now ..."

"Its never clear as long as miroku is around, that guy is UN-PRE-DICT-A-BLE. If they had called and said that they were comming, then i couldve looked cute!" She threw her hands up making this look oh-so-dramatic.

"talk about obsessive ..." Kagz rolled her eyes

"I heard that ... anyways im gonna go downstairs to get all pretty for bed." She gave a smile

"IT WAS MEANT TO BE HEARD!" then Sango threw a pillow at her

As Sango left Kagome totally broke down in tears. No not from the pillow. Or from Sango's over-pretective friend instincts that were annoying her to death. It wasn't Inuyasha, or her that fact her Grandpa might die from a fall that will probably never happen cause hes waaay too stubburn to, saying stories about anchient times and stupid superstitions that took place then. She was ok in school, or was that where her tears came from?

"I cant stand her anymore" Kagome bawled, " I just wish Kikyo didnt exsist! How dare she call me a cunt!" She whispered violently to herself. Okay, so maybe ... MAYBE she did care what Kikyo said to her before, denying it didnt help much either as she shed more and more salty drops that glassed her eyes that seemed were gonna break the rich brown color to nothing but brown.

Inuyasha finally came from the bathroom mumbling some random stuff like what was going on lately. The whole time Inuyasha was in there, he was thinking of _her._ You know the whole "manly routine", think ... rinse face with cool water ... take towel and dry their face and the process happened to go on and on a few times till he finally figured out what was troubling him. It seemed that he couldnt muli-task at all, but no guy really could. His troubles were focused on Kagome, about what he thought of her, and what happened between them .. you know that whole romantic sweep me off my feet moment that guys have in their mind about how they were gonna get the girl back. Except for Inuyasha, it was receiving an old friend back to his grasp. He never really thought about what happened before, but now it was making sense to him, it was all a bad mistake, and he was going to fix it. ... Hopefully. He was about to get hold of the door knob but then heard sniffles here and there comming from the other side of the door ... He grabbed the knob lightly and carefully twisted it to push the door open quietly only to see a red-faced Kagome sitting on her bed .. seemingly opening up an orange perscription bottle She turned the bottle to open it and he saw the label... 'morphne'

"What are you doing?" The silver haired boy asked

"I thought you lef- ... oh, no wonder why he was laughing" She shrugged and went back to opening the bottle.

"They didnt tell me they were leaving ..." Inuyasha seemed foolish knowing Sess would probably pull this stunt

Kagome opened the bottle and smiled that she did suceed to opening it. Holding the bottle of morphene and dumping quite an amount of it into her left hand. She opened her hand and was pleased with the large sum, she enclosed it again and put down the bottle on her nightstand. She reached under her bed and pulled out an odd shaped glass bottle with some type of golden liquid in it ... once again he saw the label ... 'vodka'. She pulled off the cap and put it on the bed. She held the bottle with her right while many little pills were in her left. It was all becomming clearer to him ... well that took him a while now didnt it?

"you didnt answer me ... what the FUCK are you doing? ANSWER ME!" His voice was shaky

"I dont care if you see me do this. do you honestly care? besides all youll do about it is say to your so called friends ... 'yeah that higurashi wench was downing vodka and swallowing a crap load of pills down her throat' .. you know just another romour that will eventually turn out to be in the end ... 'Kagome did you really get drunk and let someone have sex with you before he threw sleeping pills down your throat so you wouldnt fight back'. You know the whole romour trick that turns out to be something totally different in the end. but what do i care? its happened so many times and now im used to it ... im always the target and your always the arrow ... heh ... oh well" she lifted her hand getting ready yo jam multiple pills down her throat before Inuyasha slapped it down.

"what the hell was that for?" anger ran through her voice

"OVERDOSING! ... hello, have you heard of rehab? They are the worst people, you want a tube down your throat? then you were gonna follow with vodka ... hell no that only makes it worse, you wench!" he yelled at that salty eyed girl, " nah-ah, not when im around ... you'll be another kikyo! and one .. is hell of a enough for me!"

Kagome focused on the scattered pills on the carpet of her room, that word he said struck her like lightning ... Kikyo ... Not only did people think she looked like her, and would say it right in her face but she just thought about what he said about her being like another Kikyo, shattered her hopeless heart to peices. She didnt want to be known as a slut, or alchaholic, or drug addictive. She didnt. Not at all. But when he said it ... it slapped her hard in the face with reality. Inuyasha finally realized how much that must have insulted her and thought of the stupidest thing ever ... "are you ok?" the three simplest and most obvious words a peson could say to kagome at this point. Of coarse she wasnt ok! She was considered another Kikyo by Inuyasha! Sure she heard it plenty of times and tried to ignore it. but why did it matter to her what HE said instead of the others? Ok so she guessed it must have been cause she thought that since he used to be her friend and was always judging her on stupid things she did, that he would alwasy her her toughest critic. but this was too much and Kagome decided to come clean with the denyal she held in her for so long.

"I cant stand her anymore" she whispered, "She treats me like shit, all I ever tried to do was be nice ... thats all NICE! but lately shes been terrible. i tried to help her once, but all i get is dirt kicked up into my face!"

Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome. He swiftly but being very gentle, whipped away her tears with his thumb. Kagome was speechless as she turned her eyes to gaze into his golden ones then asked, " why are you being so nice?"

"because, i made a terrible mistake letting go of my only true friend ..."

"your not making sense at all."

"ok lets put it this way. i got a story for you. once there was a little boy who had a very pretty friend. he liked her and wanted to impress her and what better way than to befriend the new popular kid in town. he started hangin out with him to see if it impressed her, but no luck, he started to act all grown up ... but still didnt work. a year passed and the boy changed completely into a whole new person. he started to give up hope on the girl thinking that only being friends with her was the only way to keep her. even though he wanted more. the new kid didnt like the boys friend and thought she was "weird". so he felt too proud of himself to go back to her, although it hurt him so much inside. who did he want to impress? a true friend? or a group of friends that he barely knew? he went for the group hopeing later on that they would forget about their little bash on her and that he could still be friends with her. but nothing was lighting up that idea. years passed still and he still did everything to impress his friends. but the only way he could honestly talk to her ... was bash on her himself ... more years and then he didnt realize what he said or did at all now. he didnt know what to think at all of his past friend and it confused him. but now after years of waiting, his idea lit up. his friends dont care at all and some even talk to her. so he thought he had a chance again. but when he wanted to tell her sorry, she pushed him off and he started saying things he didnt know he was saying ... but now the most recent event that had happened to him was .. he realized how much he could control himself again and finally get guts to talk to her from all these years. and im hoping that you want our friendship back too" he looked down, unlocking eyes with her to lock with the now interesting floor.

"i-i didnt know" she spoke

"dont worry, its all my fault ... you didnt do anything wrong" he hugged her. when he was little thats how he tried to comfort kagome, by hugging her.

"all i feel is broken and lost" she cried as little wet drops appeared on his shirt. he didnt mind, he knew talking was helping her and releasing her stress.

"i can fix that" he put a hand on her cheek, and kissed the other red tear staind one. this was new to Kagome, never did he kiss her to comfort her, it was only hugs. but then again, this is an older age ... nobody cares. but to her it was big! It was shocking, but it seemed to work better than a hug. Dont get her wrong, she loved being held by that muscular chest and protective arms. but a kiss was more meaningful.

Sango finally came up the stars and heard Kagome talking to ... a ... a guy? now that didnt make sense, the boys left already, and Kagome didnt have a loud speaker on her phone. It just didnt make sense. The guy was too young to be kagz grandpa and way to old to be Sota. Who the hell was kagome talking to! She saw an opportunity throught the crack of her door that was slightly open.She tried her best to see and it came out clear. she saw Kagome being held to a white haired boy. 'Sesshomaru! ... no it cant be he dosnt have ... dog ears! INUYASHA! wow ... Kagome can really get a guy when she wants to.' She thought to herself

"oh my god this is such a movie moment ... i wish i had a video camera" she whispered to no one

"Kagome?"

"yah Inuyasha?"

"you want me to be your escort to the dance?"

"sure, id really like that" she smiled

"so whats your costume?" he asked

"uhhh .. hehe .. i didnt get one yet, im going to get one with Sango tomarrow."

"wow really? i still didnt get mine either ... i thought i was the only one. I think Miroku is gonna be a monk .. pretty ironic for him though"

"uh yea ... big time. maybe you can come too tomarrow, if its alright with Sango"

"that be cool ... well its getting close to 12 and i should get home before my parents ground me ... see ya" he smiled at her and headed to the door.

"later" she smiled back

"uh oh" Sango panicked ... wher to go! she saw the door behind her and ran into it slamming the door in a rush not ot be caught by Inuyasha and her ease dropping. She still was up against the door and heard footsteps down the stairs and out the door. She released a held breath and felt instantly releived until she heard a voice in the room

"can i help you?"

She turned around and saw Sota holding a playstation controller sitting on the ground in teletubbie boxers. her eyes started to tear as she bit her lower lip holding back laughter.

"bye" her voice squeaked. she went through the door and all was heard after it closed was a loud thunk and an endless laughter

"what was she laughing about? he thought a moment and realized his boxers ... "stupid clothes, this had to be the only clean thing ... they dont even fit anymore!"

Sango stopped laughing walked through Kagome's door, whipping away her teary eyes from laughter and opened Kaogme's door. She said a simple "hey" then, "i heard what happene-" she cut herself off when she saw scattered pills on the floor and a bottle of vodka next to her teary eyed friend

* * *

YAY! I DID IT!

hand in your votes people and go give that sexy purple button down there a lil click ... he likes it ... and you do too ... i know all:laughs evilly and starts to cough: REVIEW! THE REVIEW COUNT IS LAME HERE PEOPLE! GET YOUR FRIENDS TO REVIEW! ANYONE! THE BUTTON LIKES THE SPOTLIGHT!


	7. Catching Up With Friends

woooooow .. that took me long enough! SORRY! School is over now, I have more time to write chapters now! YAY! So you'll see more chapters and sooner too! ye i like to use a lot of explanation marks! ok im sure you wanna get ot the story now so ill make this disclaimer short!

DISCLAIMER: ( read backwards!)!ESOD IHSAHAKAT OKIMAR !RIAF ON !ahsayunInwo t'nod I

chapter 7

**"catching up with friends"**

Kagome shifted her eyes to her friend's shocked face standing at the opening of the door

"Kagome .. why? how come you didn't tell me?"

"I got scared and thought you would judge me, and say i was a bad person" Kagome's head went down in guilt and shame.

"Why would you think I would ever judge you Kagome? Your my best friend. I wouldnt dare think of judgeing you. I wouldnt trade my friendship over because of something so stupid", Sango's eyes started to sting from up comming tears about to be shed, he cheeks becomming red. But she tried holding it in. Trying to be strong, but it was making her weak. Kagome noticed this and was about to comfort her.

" Oh .. Sango, I-I'm so sorry .." She reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" Sango yelled at the hand that was inches away from her shaking one., " Sure you open up to Inuyasha about this but not me? That hurts Kagome, it truely dose, and after all he's done to you? Your lust for him has overcome you."

"No Sango it wasn't like that.. It wasn't even intentional" The girl tried to reason with her friend, " He just came in when i was about -"

"about to overdose?" Sango said it so smoothly that when it hit Kagome's ears it cut her heart open and bled out the guilt from keeping an important secret.

"yeah. then he started to act weird like wipe my tears away and kissed my cheek, and i just .. i dunno .. then he just all of a sudden was telling me about his mistake and asked me to the dance!" she tried to flash a happy smile

"I heard .. but why? .. i never would judge you kagome .. id never do that!"

"Well your such a wonderful person and well, i dont know, i could never be as wonderful as you" Kagome felt embarrised.

"What? No that makes me feel like the worst person ever. Your such a great person people just dont know who you are, your so kept to yourself and we never really get to see the best of you. .. Kagome"

"Dont .. your actually the reason i made the cheer team, I used to always practice everyday just to be as good as you were. At all your cheer competitions i used to remeber all the moves and practice them."

"But thats just it .. your better than me! You could have told me, dont be embarrised, im here for you and to support you for the things you love to do. But i had no idea" Sango kind of felt like Kagome always looked up to her and felt she wasnt doing a good job either noticing the outcome of this situation they were in right now.

"Well .. there it is, its out" Kagome began to take her finger and cirle it around the opening of the vodka bottle's smooth rim.

She got up and went by all her shopping bags and emptied out the clothes to one of them on her bed. She took the bag and sat on the floor and started to collect the pills. One by one she picked them up and put it gently in the bag. Sango knelt down on the floor by her and began to help her pick up the white pills put them in the shopping bag. When there was nothing left Kagome took the bag and threw it in the wastebasket she had by her bed.

She picked up the vodka bottle and put on the cap. She then went by her window and opened it and looked down .. below was her garbage can. She took the bottle and dropped it. It fell into the trash can on a garbage bag that was there before and closed her window again. She sighed then turned around. There she saw her confused friendkneeling on the floor, observing her red carpet and happened to noticed a darker red stain somewhere along the lines of observing.

"Thats when it started .." Kagome spoke suddenly, Sango looked up with confusion.

"You know that project we had for science, and we had to use a scapel for it?" Kagome rhetorically asked (did i spell rhetorically right? lol)

"well after you left, i decided to make a few perfections, then it slipped" Kagome looked at the stain. " It cut my wrist pretty deep, that's why i had that white bandage on for a month, no one knew about it, i just said i sprained my wrist."

"Why didn't you just tell the truth? There wasnt a point in lying right? It was an accident .." Sango stated

"Yeah but rumors mix words, besides ... i liked it, but i felt ashamed"

"Thats terrible, you could have told me .. you should never hide things from me, im here to help, not ignore you." Sango spoke softly

"I'll tell you what happened ..."

* * *

... FLASHBACK ...

"Bye Sango! See ya in school tomarro, I think we'll get an A!" Kagome laughed

"I hope so! Later" Sango saluted then ran out the door.

:Sigh: "okie .. well maybe to make sure its an A, I should trim and perfect it a lil, Sango wont mind Im sure." Kagome said to herself as she walked upstairs to her room. She opened the door and saw her kitten, Buyo, eating her pet fish.

"Buyo! NOOO!" Kagome ran up to her kitten and tried to grab the fish out of her cat's mouth. She was successful and put it in the bowl. But then it stopped moving and slowly drifted to the top .. Then Buyo ran mewing all the way down the hall into the empty bedroom to hide from Kagome yelling about a fish.

"No ... poor Angel, I HAD THAT THING FOR 3 YEARS! Wait until i find that cat .. that was the coolest looking fish ever ..." Kagome became very stressed

She looked up an noticed that her diary was missing from her nightstand, only one person came to mind. Sota.

"SOTAAAAAAAAAA! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU LITTLE JERK!" Kagome ran out of her room and started to pound on Sota's door, "GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY OR ELSE YOUR GONNA PAY BIG TIME!" She heard Sota jump out the window onto the roof, she opened the door and then he jumped off the roof onto the grass. She saw her diary opened up to a page she was not happy about. The Inuyasha page..

Dear Diary,

Today Inuyasha was being a jerk again.

As usual, but i wasn't even paying attention to what he was blabering about.

I was only admiring his gorgeous face and golden eyes.

Did I mention his gorgeous face?

Those puppy dog ears.

They are so freakin cute its not even funny.

aww I love them!

I wish he liked me, please in my dreams.

It would never happen in a million years.

I wrote a poem about him in school today.

I was bored in math so I decided to do something actually interesting unstead of geometry.

okay, here goes dont laugh!

"Silver hair catched my eye

Flowing softly in the wind

Almost magical watch it fly

Puppy ears cute as can be

Right now focused cause thats what I see

He turned around I see golden eyes

Peircing mine almost painful

Like the sun in the sky

Fangs of white

Fangs of truth

Smile brightly

Through the night

He dosnt see me with those golden eyes

He dosnt hear me with those puppy ears

He smilies to someone past me not to me

Then he turns around so i can see his silver hair

Staring into the blankness that is him

cause he can never be mine"

ahhhh yes, sweet sorrow of my love life .. pathetic i know

maybe ill try again tomarro to get his full attention.

DOG GONE I GOT IT!

ill wear a thong .. then let him see it!

Love Kagome

P.S. It will be black lace!

"SOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome ran down the stars and then outside. She tripped and fell and twisted her ankle.

"FUCK! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!" Kagome forgot about Sota then. She was just pissed about her ankle.

"Great, now i need ice and an ACE bandage .." She went back inside and into her kitchen to get some ice. She limped upstairs and went into her room to get her ACE bandage. She put it on and held ice on her ankle until it wasn't swollen anymore.

"This is just not my night is it." Now that she was thrown off by 20 minutes she decided to go back to what she originally wanted to do. The project perfections.

She grabbed the scapel, but since her hands were wet from the ice, it slipped. It cut her arm and then blood started to drip off of her onto the floor. She tightly grabbed her arm to stop the pain and bleeding.

Staring to get tears, she calmed letting go of her arm so more blood could come out. Because when she got cut she felt instant relief from her stress she had through the night. From the fish to her diary to her ankle. She just felt better and she didn't know why. She picked up the scapel again then made an "X" on her wrist. Because the "X" bled more than one "I". Then she let it bleed till it couldnt anymore. After it stopped she took a white bandage close by her and wrapped it around her wrist multiple times. She started to get a headache because of the loss of blood then fell asleep.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Ok .. sooooooooooooo ya .. hopefully by the end of this week youll see another chapter!

ok .. so that purple button down there on the left .. nooooooo not the right, yeah thats it the left .. he has a crush on you! He seems tempting to you too i know .. so why dont you make the first move and click him .. he wants to see you review about the story ...


End file.
